A festival of Love
by xxlaura1004xx
Summary: A oneshot prize i wrote for Oinochoe on deviantart It's the annual summer festival in Magnolia, and Juvia's hoping that she'll finally get to be with her Gray-sama. GrayXJuviaXLyon love triangle Link to the fanart its based on is on my profile!


A Festival of Love

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters or places involved in this fanfiction.**

Gray X Juvia X Lyon Love triangle fanfiction (oneshot) prize for Oinochoe( on Deviantart)

It was time for magnolia's annual summer festival. Lanterns hung above every street, ready for the evenings activities. Night was when the festival really began. It brought on a whole new level of beauty to the town. Everyone in Fairy Tail had been going on about this for weeks.

Juvia smiled as she looked around her on her walk to Fairy hills. Perhaps tonight she could finally have her Gray-sama to herself! Clutching her shopping bag closer to her chest she began to speed up, she needed to look her best for Gray-sama. She'd been shopping all day, looking for the perfect Yukata. By the time she'd finally found it the sun had already began to set, meaning she had little time to make herself look stunning.

***At Fairy Hills***

Juvia quickly pulled the front door open and ran straight to her room, desperate to begin her preparations for the evening's festival. Placing the bag carefully on the bed she gathered all the items she would need; moose, spray, makeup, hair clips, shoes, jewellery. Each item found itself thrown on Juvia's king sized bed as she rushed around.

Content she had found everything she would need she begin to run a bath in her private bathroom. She preferred bathing alone, feeling safe from judgement and free to turn into her water form. The bath was soon full and, after slipping out of her clothes,folding them up and placing them into the laundry bin she slipped into the warm water, thinking of what events could await her tonight...

Too soon it was time to get out. Standing up she wrapped a white towel around her body and gracefully stepped out the bath. Walking to her elegant white vanity she quickly put her makeup on; a series of brown eyeshadows, ranging from light to dark, and black eyeliner, enhancing her eyes. She applied only a neutral lipgloss to her lips, hopefully tonight would be the night she kissed her Gray-sama and she didn't want to cover him with lipstick.

She then began on hair hair, and after some time debating on style she decided to go with a simple half up, half down style. Looking in the mirror she scrutinised her appearance. _Will Gray-Sama like Juvia, does Juvia look beautiful enough for Gray-sama? _She fretted, wanting to look her very best for the man who had stolen her heart so long ago.

Looking at the time she realised she had only half an hour before Erza would come knocking on her door and drag her to the festival, ready or not. Getting up she made her way to the shopping bag containing her Yukata. As soon as she saw it in the shop she knew it was perfect for tonight. Pulling it out of the bag she examined it once more before slowly putting it on, not wanting to make any mistakes and result in an unpleasant experience later. After quickly putting on her shoes and a pair of pale blue jewel studs in her ears she walked over to her full length mirror.

She gasped when she saw her reflection. She looked beautiful. Her Yukata was made of the finest silk, in a beautiful ice blue colour. Decorating the Yukata were large, open flower patterns These flowers adorned her neck area, the sleeve edges and the bottom of the Yukata, in a way that was elegant and refined. Her Obi was of a Navy blue, which went perfectly with the ice blue. Juvia had never felt so beautiful, and she hoped her Gray-sama would think she was beautiful too.

Juvia was quickly pulled out of her trance by a banging on her door. Erza. Juvia quickly opened her door, not wanting to pay for a new door should Erza break it down. Erza quickly composed herself and spoke "Juvia, are you ready? You look nice by the way" she said in a serious tone. " Thank you, yes, Juvia is ready. Juvia will be waiting downstairs Erza-san" Juvia quickly replied and pulled the door shut as she walked out of her room.

Downstairs she saw everyone else was already waiting, including Lucy-san, her rival in love. Juvia was not going to let her get anywhere near her Gray-sama tonight. Erza quickly ushered the girls out of Fairy Hills and towards the town to join in the festival fun.

***At the festival***

As soon as the girls arrived at the festival they quickly separated. Juvia could not see her Gray-sama with the men who met them, so instead began to wander around trying to find her beloved Gray-sama. She soon found him arguing with Lyon about who was going to win the game they were standing at. The game was a simple one, get three balls inside of the pots, but still the two deemed it fit for a competition. Juvia quickly walked over to her Gray-sama, wanting to cheer him on.

"Ahh Juvia! You look absolutely stunning tonight! Won't you be my date tonight? I will win this battle against Gray for you, my love!" Lyon exclaimed enthusiastically, trying to win Juvia over. " G...Gray-sama?" Juvia stuttered, nervous from Lyon's intense comment. Gray looked over, realising Juvia was there. His eyes widened as he took in the sight that was Juvia. _She looks beautiful. _Gray's eyes instantly narrowed at the sight of Lyon trying to win Juvia over._ Lyon you idiot leave her alone, she's mine._ " Lets just get this competition over Lyon" Gray growled, clearly jealous of how close Lyon was to Juvia.

The two ice mage's threw their balls at an increasingly aggressive pace, neither wanting to loose, especially not in front of Juvia. A sudden noise was heard, one of the men had won. Both stopped throwing and started yelling intently, both arguing it was them that had won. Quickly they turned to the person running the booth; " It was mister Lyon that won, now what would you be liking as your prize sir?" The man said, causing Lyon to cheer and Gray to groan. He had just been humiliated in front of the woman whom he had grown to have feelings for, by his rival no less.

Lyon turned around towards Juvia, holding a pink Rabbit, and held it out to her " For my fair maiden, I swore to you I would win this battle for you and I have, so here is your prize." Lyon said, mock bowing with a grin upon his face.

Juvia quickly accepted the Rabbit, it was the first thing anyone had ever gave her. Holding it close to her chest she began to wonder about Lyon, he was sweet sometimes, perhaps if Gray-sama didn't exist she would be with him, living a happy and full life.

Gray suddenly approached them. "Juvia, do you want an ice cream?" He said quickly, with a slight tinge of a blush upon his face. It felt so different asking Juvia if she wanted things. He was so used to Erza demanding her strawberry cake that it seemed odd to actually have to ask a girl. " No Thank you Gray-sama, Juvia is fine" She replied, causing a look of defeat to appear on Gray's face for a second, before quickly being replaced by his natural stoic look. He quickly walked off to get himself an ice lolly. _I knew it, she's falling for Lyon. Why does that bastard have to try and steal everything that's mine. Juvia's mine not his, why does this have to happen tonight, when I was planning on asking her out. _Gray thought, extremely frustrated with the evenings events so far.

Gray quickly walked back over to Juvia and Lyon, desperate to make sure nothing further went on between Lyon and HIS Juvia. Gray almost dropped his Ice Lolly however when he saw Lyon's hand on Juvia's shoulder out of pure shock. _I need to get her away from HIM. _Gray thought, a look of determination in his eyes. A loud bang was heard as a firework shot into the sky; the pre show fireworks, and everyone jumped. _The firework show! _Thought Gray, _I was planning on getting her to watch them with just me, so I could ask her … but Lyon's here...that idiot's ruining my night, he needs to get his hands off Juvia now, or i'll snap! _

Lucky for Gray Lyon was called away for a moment by Sherry and Toby, who wanted to ask him if he was going to go to the firework display with them. Gray took this as his chance " Juvia, how about we go get somewhere to sit for the firework display, I know where we can get the best view of them, come with me." Juvia nodded quickly, clearly in shock that her Gray-sama would want to be alone with her. Gray quickly pulled Juvia away from the main street and up to a hill nearby, leaving the two completely alone.

" Sit down Juvia, here, you can sit on my Yukata" Gray said pleasantly, he had already taken it off, leaving him in his boxers as usual. He quickly laid it on the floor and helped Juvia lower herself to the ground, before sitting down next to her. " We'll get the best view here, there's nothing to block our view" Gray said enthusiastically. Juvia stared at him, still in shock that she was completely alone with Gray, he was being so nice to Juvia too.

Suddenly Gray's expression turned serious, and he turned to Juvia, gently picking up her hand as he did so. " Juvia, theres something I want to tell you... something I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I wanted thing's to be perfect. That's why I've brought you out here, so we can be alone, will you listen to what I have to tell you Juvia?" Gray said, looking into Juvia's deep blue eyes. "Gray-sama, Juvia will..of course Juvia will listen to Gray-sama." Juvia replied nervously, wondering what Gray could want to say to her.

" Juvia, I...I like you, a lot. I have for a while, it killed me to see Lyon all over you tonight. Juvia...will you go on a date with me, just one date, that's all I ask, and if you don't like it then that's fine, just please give me a chance and not that jerk Lyon." Gray blurted out, clearly nervous.

Juvia looked at Gray in shock, He wanted to go on a date with her? _ Gray-sama likes ME?_ She looked up at Gray and nodded slowly, unable to form any words. This caused Gray to grin, and smiling, " Juvia, will you let me kiss you?" Gray asked, he knew that Juvia could be nervous at times, so he did not want to push his luck. Juvia nodded once more, causing Gray to slowly lean in towards her, moving his hand to gently cup her cheek as he did so.

Just as Gray's lips touched Juvia's the firework display started, but neither cared, they were too lost in the kiss.


End file.
